Spoofs I'm keeping and spoofs I'm not keeping
by Bailey24
Summary: Please understand that this is my choice. I will write why I'm keeping and not keeping what spoof. I'm not gonna put any spoofs that are finished in this list because it would seem like a pain to delete a spoof story that is already finished.
1. Spoofs I'm keeping

1. Bold and Fearless(Brave) - Reason why I'm keeping these two is because it's based on one of my favorite Disney movies that focuses on a princess that doesn't have a romantic interest. I'm changing most of the cast of characters in the Bold spoof though. I'm not sure about the Fearless spoof though.

2. Chronicles of Corona: the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe - I love the movie series and I wanna keep this one. Cast choices of all characters will change in this one.

3. How to Train Your Horse - I love the music and storyline from the movie that this spoof is based on. As well as the characters and location from the movie. Cast choices of most characters will be changed.

4. Icy(Frozen) - Based on one of my other favorite Disney movies. Cast of choices characters will remain the same(except for the trolls(possibly)).

5. Impressive, Classic and Grand(Epic) - Based on one of my favorite Non-Disney movies. Impressive and Classic are gonna have cast changes. I'm not sure about Grand though.

6. Jim Hawkins(Peter Pan)(2003) - same reason as #5. Cast choices and name choice changes will be changed.

7. Jim Hawkins(Peter Pan)(Disney version) and Jim Hawkins: Return to Treasure Planet - Two other favorite Disney movies of mine. Cast choices and name choice changes will be changed.

8. Jim: Legend of the Seven Galaxies - Another Non-Disney favorite of mine. Three cast choices will be changed.

9. Jumanji - One of my favorite Robin Williams(R.I.P Robin :( ) movies. Cast choices will change in one of them.

10. Kairibelina - I loved this movie. Some cast choices might be changed.

11. Kairihontas - same as #4. No cast choices will be changed.

12. Kairilan - same as #11. No cast choices will be changed.

13. Kingdom Hearts - My absolute favorite video game series of all time! No cast choices will be changed but whatever character I left out that's in the game will be added onto a list that I will make today.

14. Leoladdin - Another favorite Robin W. movies. Might make cast choice changes to this.

15. Leocules - Another favorite Disney movie. Might make cast choice changes to this.

16. Mary Katherine White and the Seven Male Singers - I'm up and down about Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs but I'm still willing to make a spoof out of the movie for the readers that love the movie. Might make cast choice changes to this.

17. Mary Katherine White in Happily Ever After - I'm not gonna lie. The movie Snow White in Happily Ever After scared me so much as a kid but that's why I loved this movie. Might make cast choice changes to this.

18. Monte Carlo - I love this movie and I loved Selena Gomez's take on playing both the hero and the villain and putting the two characters into one room in one of the scenes. Also, one of my favorite Selena Gomez movies(haven't seen R&B yet) and one of my favorite Cory Monteith(besides the Glee concert movie)(R.I.P Cory :( ) movie. Might make cast choice changes to this.

19. My Little Team: Friendship is Magic - I blame my cousin for this. Jk xD. It's a pretty good show. A little dark sometimes but pretty good. Cast choices will remain the same except for the ones that I might not add onto the list.

20. Neverending Story and Neverending Story II: The Next Chapter - The first Neverending Story is my absolute favorite while the second Neverending Story is good. Not as good as the first but still good. Cast choices are undecided. Disclaimer: I WILL NOT BE DOING THE THIRD NEVERENDING STORY FOR SO MANY REASONS! Sorry for the caps. I just hate the third so much that I just couldn't talk normally for it.

21. Olivia and Kerris as the Princess and the Pauper - One of my favorite Barbie movies. Cast choices will remain the same.

22. Oliviaella, Oliviaella II: Dreams Come True and Oliviaella III: A Twist in Time - I love the Cinderella Disney movie trilogy. Cast in all three movies will remain the same.

23. Oliviahontas - same as #4. Cast choices will remain the same.

24. Olivialan - same as #4. Cast choices will remain the same.

25. Oliviastasia - same as #3. No cast choice changes will be made.

26. Once Upon A Time - One of my absolute favorite shows. No cast changes will be made but undecided on the other characters.

27. Pirates of the Destiny Islands: The Curse of the Black Pearl and POTC: Dead Man's Box - I love the movie series and I can't wait for the fifth POTC movie that's coming in the future. Cast choice changes might be made. I'm not sure if I'm gonna do the third and fourth movies though. If I do them, then I will need help with cast choices. I have an idea for four or five of the characters but the rest is undecided. Part of the name choices might also be changed.

28. Princess and Donald the Duck and Princess and the Horse - same as #4. Cast choice changes might be made for both spoofs.

29. Quest for Atlantica, Quest for Corona and Quest for Kingdom Hearts - same as #3. Cast choice changes might be made for all three spoofs.

30. Racing Spirit - I love the movie Racing Stripes. Cast choice changes might be made.

31. Rapunzel Enchanted - One of my favorite Anne Hathaway movies. Cast choice and name choice changes will be made.

32. Simba and Simba 2: Villains Unleashed - I love Scooby Doo and I love the two Scooby Doo movies. Cast choice changes might be made.

33. Sleeping Beauty - same as #16. Cast choice changes will not be made.

34. The Dust Factory - I love the movie. Cast choice changes will be made.

35. The Horse Princess, The Horse Princess 2: The Secret of the Palace and The Horse Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure - same as #2. Cast choice changes will not be made.

36. The Incredibles - One of my favorite Pixar movies. Cast choice changes might be made.

37. The Karate King - same as #4. Cast choice changes might be made.

38. The Little Olivia II: Return to the Sea - same as #4. Cast choice changes might be made.

39. Thunderbirds - same as #5. Cast choice changes will be made.

40. Up - same as #36. Cast choice changes will not be made.

41. Violethontas - same as #4. Cast choice changes will not be made.

42. Wizard of Oz - I'm not gonna lie on this either. This movie scared me as a kid too but I loved it anyway. Cast choice changes might be made.

43. Beauty and the Pirate and Beauty and the Imaginary Dragon - same as #4. Cast choice changes will not be made.


	2. Spoofs I'm not keeping

Note: If I get a lot of requests on finishing a certain spoof that will be on this list, I might consider doing it. Also, if you see that I have put The Dust Factory on both this list and the first list, that's because I have three versions of it. Two versions are on this list and one is on the first list.

1. 17 Again - I like the movie but I feel like other people won't like it. Plus, it's hard to pick who I want for the characters.

2. Another Cinderella Story - same as #1 and the other thing I have made my decision on this is because of the ships that I like that other people might not like.

3. Atlantica(Halloweentown) - same as #1.

4. Camp Rock and Camp Rock II: The Final Jam

5. Hotel for Dogs

6. I Am Number Four

7. Jimcules

8. Journey to the Center of the Earth

9. Kairi

10. Kickin' It - I love this show but it all has to do with the ship I put and the characters.

11. Legally Blonde and Legally Blonde 2: Red, White and Blonde

12. Mean Girls 2

13. Melody and Jane as the Princess and the Pauper

14. Melody and the Hawkins

15. Melody and the Hawkins II: Hiccup's Adventure

16. Melody and the Magic of Pegasus

17. Melody(Aquamarine)

18. Rapunzel and Belle as the Princess and the Pauper

19. Rapunzel and the 12 Dancing Princesses

20. Rapunzel and the Magic of the Lion

21. Melody in the Dog Toy

22. Rapunzel in the Lion Toy

23. RV

24. The Dust Factory

25. The Game Plan

26. The Melody Diaries

27. The Princess Diaries

28. The Rapunzel Diaries

29. Zathura


	3. Mistake

Note: I made a mistake in the first list. The cast choices of Bold are gonna stay the same and some of the cast choices in Chronicles of Corona are gonna change.


	4. Author's Note

To the guest that asked about Melody and the Hawkins, it's because I told another YouTuber that I would let her use Melody as Lady.


End file.
